


He's Watching - Chapter 1

by Ivarsrideordie



Series: He's Watching [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Multi, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	He's Watching - Chapter 1

A message came through on your phone with the loud annoying screech of Annie Potts in ‘Ghostbuster’ screaming, ‘We got one!’ All you could do was laugh in embarrassment. It was hilarious except when your office was dead quiet and you had forgotten to turn down your volume.

**Alex:**

**Hey love! How about you come over and watch movies and have pizza with me? It will be worth it. I promise. :) ;) ;-* ;P <3**

A large grin curved on your lips when you read the message. Alex was a friend, but you wanted more. Somehow, it seemed like he wanted more as well, but he had never acted on it. Even when you were so drunk one night, you spilled your heart out to him about your feelings towards him, ran out of the bar, puked your guts out on the sidewalk and was carried home by him. Alex spent the night that night, cuddled up with you in bed. He looked like he barely slept that night, he said he was just making sure you were okay, but his eyes seemed to say more, you thought.

Your chair squeaked as you danced around in it happily, gathered your thoughts and responded back to Alex.

**You:**

**I suppose so. It better be totally worth it. You need to live closer to me. You just had to go and move! What about Marco? Will he be there?**

**Alex:**

**Not sure. If he is, he will be sleeping. He has an early shoot in the morning. Luckily, I got off! Booze and Pizza here we come! ;) :D :P <3**

**You:**

**See ya soon! <3**

 

Your heart sang! Finally, you were going to get some alone time with him and hopefully not get that drunk again. For the rest of the day, all you could do was think about what you wanted to happen. You were trying so hard not to get your hopes up.

An hour passed and you grabbed your things, bolting out of the office and to your car. You had decided after the text conversation that you would go home, freshen up and put on one of the sexiest, yet subtle outfits you could find. Once you got to your apartment, you flung open your door, running to your room. You pulled out top after top and skirt after skirt. You looked at dresses and tight pants too short shorts. Nothing looked good. You were getting so frustrated, and then you saw it. An almost see-through white halter top that tied around the neck and back. Now, you just needed to find something else to wear. There! You saw strewn across your bed a pair of tight black low cut capris you usually used for working out, but you had been slacking and forgot you even had them. Of course, you would have to go without a bra for your top, you decided to also go without any panties, just in case. You lightly dusted your face with makeup and your favorite cherry gloss, a few squirts of the perfume Alex picked out for you for your birthday and ran out the door.

You pulled up to Alex and Marco’s new pad. Nervously you fidgeted with your top and biting at your bottom lip.

‘Why am I so nervous?’ You questioned yourself, but you already knew the answer. All the things you wanted to happen for the past six months now, were boiling over in your head. You wanted Alex so bad and his text message just put your brain in overdrive. Well, tonight you were going to try to find out for yourself what he has been feeling, even if it was just as friends.

The buzzers were on the outside of their building. Luckily you remembered they used a code for their buzzer. You looked for the ‘I & H’ button and pushed.

“Hej?” Alex asked in Danish over the intercom.

“Did someone order a pizza? You answered back in a deep annoying southern drawl.

“Get the fuck in here! I already got the pizza you noob.” Alex joked and buzzed you in.

Slamming a digit on the up button, you danced there impatiently waiting for that stupid slow elevator to reach you. Once you were in the elevator and it’s annoyingly slow ascent to their floor, you checked yourself in the mirrored walls, smoothed out any wrinkles in your top and capris and made sure your hair wasn’t in disarray. You were still checking out your hair when the doors opened.

“Well hello there gorgeous.” Alex said with a smug smirk causing you to jump out of your skin.

“Fuck Alex!” You gasped then smacked him on his bare chest.

God his muscles looked and felt so good. Your hand lingered there a bit longer than you had anticipated. You quickly removed your hand as you caught yourself staring at the imperfections in his skin. You glanced up at Alex in embarrassment only to see him looking at you the same way.

‘Was that… Lust in his eyes?’ You met eyes and his face turned bright red.

Alex scratched the back of his neck and took your hand. “Come on! I’m starving. I got pepperoni!” He grinned, pulling you behind him.

Their apartment was beautiful. Much better than Alex’s old place. It wasn’t as big but it was so much more comfortable feeling. Slowly you made your way around his apartment, looking into the kitchen.

“This way to the living room, love.” He growled in your ear, his hands resting gently on your hips. You could feel the heat between you. It felt like fire.

‘This is definitely something new.’ You swallowed hard, unable to hold back a low moan at the strength just in his fingers.

Alex chuckled softly. “Come.” He whispered, taking your hand to lead you to the other room.

You were trying so hard to control your breathing. The excitement of what was happening and what you have wanted to happen for so long was bubbling up inside you.

“So what are we watching tonight, Mr. Andersen?” You playfully asked and bit your lip.

The look in his eyes grew ravenous as he looked from your eyes to your mouth. He snaked out a tongue to wet his lips, trying to hide his hunger for you.

He cleared his throat, answering with a cracked voice. “I thought I’d let you chose for once.”

“Oh really? What if I don’t know what I want to watch? Hmm?” You sassed.

“Then I guess we will have to find something else to do.” Alex grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Now, now. I’m sure I can find something. Keep your pants on mister.” You teased, hoping he wouldn’t listen to your protests.

“Oh come on. You’re no fun.” He grumbled and quickly grabbed you around the waist to hug you close.

You leaned into his body, feeling the heat of his skin against your bare back. You grew hotter as his large hands slowly slid across your stomach. Alex took in a deep breath, taking in the scent of your hair and shoulder, groaning lowly, the heat of his cock growing more prominent. You pushed your ass back into his cock to feel the size and find out just how turned on he was. He let out a shaky sigh of contentment when you leaned your head back on his shoulder.

“I-I guess we should find a movie or something, huh?” Alex croaked and pulled away from you.

You shuddered when his warmth was removed from your back. “Sure.” You sighed, sitting on the couch and picked up the remote.

Alex stood above you, looking down to you. You searched the menu for a movie you thought you both might like.

“Are you ever going to sit down? How about this one, Alex?” You asked him without getting an answer.

You glanced up to him, doing a double take. He was just staring at you. Taking you all in. He looked like he was having an internal struggle in his mind. He softly smiled, huffed a small laugh and gave a weird look.

“W-what is it Alex? Are you okay?” You said suddenly concerned, quite positive he was having a stroke of some sort.

He shook off his face as he sat next to you. “That movie looks great. Get it going, love.” He somewhat smiled.

You searched his face for something, anything as to what may have happened between now and when he was holding you close.

“Alex, is there something wrong?” You asked, turning his head to look him in the eyes.

His eyes showed sadness and rejection. He half smiled at you. “It’s nothing. Let’s eat shall we?” He said quietly.

You started the movie and grabbed a piece of pizza. You quietly munched away on your food and were getting into the movie when Alex abruptly stood up.

“I need a drink. Do you want one?” He announced, making his way to the kitchen.

“Sure, anything will do. You know what I like.” You yelled back at him.

The clinking of bottles came around the corner along with Alex and a six-pack of cold beers. He sat next to you again, this time a bit closer, took a beer and chugged it like it was the last thing on Earth to drink.

“My, you were thirsty!” You poked at him, leaning your shoulder into him with a nudge.

He took his opportunity again, snatching you around the waist when you were against him. You laid against him, confused and somewhat uncomfortable, but loving every minute of it. Alex finished chugging the rest of his beer and cracked open another.

“Alex? Please talk to me.” You asked again, looking to him. You decided since he wanted to hold you, you would swing your legs over his so you didn’t have to crane your neck to look at him.

He stopped drinking mid gulp when your limbs came to a rest on his thighs. Slowly, he placed his bottle on the table in front of him and let out a huge sigh.

“Y/N.” He started.

‘Oh no. He used my name. Either I’m in trouble or something is seriously wrong.’ You began to worry more.

He looked down to your legs and began again. “Do you remember when you were drunk that night and I stayed the night with you?”

You blushed furiously because, yes you remembered that night unfortunately all too well. Why was he bringing this up now?

“I do. One of my better nights I must say.” You softly smiled and cupped his chin so you could see his beautiful face.

“Yeah. It was.” He huffed out a laugh. “Do you remember anything you said that night?”

‘Oh God.’ You thought, not sure if your cheeks could get any hotter.

“Yes, I do.” You murmured. It was your turn to look down in embarrassment.

“D-do...” He stammered and flustered trying to get the sentence worded in just the right way. “Do you still feel that way?” His face sad and hopeful at the same time.

“What if I do? What if I have felt that way for a long time?” You whispered. Your breath hitched in your throat.

Alex wrapped his other arm around your waist, pulling you in for a kiss. Soft at first, then deepening as Alex slowly slid you to lay on the couch. You could feel his cock growing against your leg. His tongue licked at your lips waiting for a way to enter. You parted your lips, allowing his hungry mouth to devour yours and his tongue to invade and conquer yours.

Alex pulled away from you. “I’ve felt it too. I just haven’t known how to say it.” He smiled, staring at you with those deep pool blue eyes.

“I never knew.” You said, tucking a stray strand of his chestnut locks behind his ear.

“That night changed me. I felt the same way. I wanted to take you when you begged for it. I didn’t want to regret it or have you regret it.” He confessed as your face continued to turn the shade of a red apple. “Don’t be embarrassed. I’m glad I knew. I never did anything about it after because I thought you forgot. You were kind of ripped off your ass.”

“I remembered. I was embarrassed then too.” You blushed.

“So, I’m okay with whatever you are okay with.” He shyly smiled.

“I’m okay with everything Alex. But is Marco home?” You said, suddenly realizing you weren’t alone in Alex’s old apartment.

“Yes, but he is sleeping. He sleeps like a rock.” He softly chuckled.

Alex grabbed the remote, turning up the TV a bit louder. He positioned his waist between your legs, laying his head on your chest. You removed his hairband, releasing his gorgeous locks against your breast. You scratched your nails into the soft flesh on his scalp. Your other hand, scratching its way around his shoulder and back. He took in a deep breath, sighing it out in content. His breathing rapidly increased as he got aroused. You felt the warmth of his breath on your breast. He buried his face in your rib cage and inhaled your scent for a while. His palms slid up your back from under you, his mouth softly kissing the flesh on your ribs. You tangled your fingers in his hair with both hands and tugged gently. Alex moaned as his tongue snaked out to lick you. You arched your lower back in arousal at the feel of his slick tongue gently licking it’s way up to your breast.

“Mmm, Alex.” You quietly moaned out.

Alex pulled himself up your body to kiss you. He nipped and bit your lower lip as you scratched your way down his back to squeeze his firm ass. He raised your leg against the couch, throwing it over his hip. You felt the heat of his cock resting against your pussy. You rolled your hips back and forth lightly, producing a lowly growl from his chest.

“How do I get this off?” Alex panted, trying to figure out how to remove your top.

He sat on his knee, pulling you up to remove your top. You reached behind your back, untying the bottom then around your neck to untie that as well. The white garment fell to your lap, releasing your supple breasts. Alex licked his lips. He pulled you close to him to suck in a nipple. His tongue was like magic, twirling and swirling, flicking and licking. His other hand cupped your breast, gently squeezing and pinching the nipple. You ran your hand down his side into his sweats. His cock twitched as your fingers found their way to its length. You dragged your nails very softly up and down his length. His growl reverberated against your increasingly sensitive bud. You felt your arousal spilling over the edge. A loud breathy moan escaped your lips as you came from the sensation of his magical mouth against your breasts.

Alex pulled himself away from what he felt like was a snack before dinner to look at you. Your eyes full of lust and desire. “Well, I wasn’t expecting that.” He smugly smirked.

“Shut up.” You scolded, pulling his mouth to yours.

He giggled into the kiss. His fingers fidgeted with the band of your capris. You lifted yourself up a little allowing him to slide them off your hips. You felt his lips curl into a grin against your mouth.

“No panties huh? What were you expecting you naughty girl?” He said, licking his lips as he removed them completely, throwing them across the room and looking down at your glistening pussy. “And so wet. I bet you taste so sweet, gorgeous.”

Alex hopped to his feet stripping off his sweats and boxers. His thick cock smacked against his happy trail, beads of pre-cum forming at the tip. You looked up to biting your bottom lip. You laid against the couch, pulling him on top of you. He gently kissed his way down your stomach to your navel. His eyes were fixed on yours as he sucked in your clit. You arched your back and bucked up your hips. He dipped two fingers inside you, curling them against your sweet spot. He did the same with your clit as he did with your nipple. He was driving you wild. You felt cum dripping down your ass as he pumped his fingers in and out of you. Your walls clenched around his fingers harder and faster. Alex flattened his tongue taking rough, long licks against your clit. He finger fucked you faster. The sound of your cum against his hand made him moan against your clit. Your legs began quivering, your toes curled. You grabbed a handful of his hair, pushing his face deeper into you. Your hips bucked up into his chin. You came in his hand and down his chin. Alex groaned as you rode out your high on his fingers.

“That was the best meal I’ve had in a long time, love.” He purred as he crawled up your body.

You were breathless but busted out in a fit of giggles. “It was the best orgasm I’ve ever had.” You grinned.

Alex blinked at you in surprise. “Never. Have you ever?” Obviously bewildered by your comment.

“Not unless it was by me. I guess they all sucked huh?” You said with a small smile.

“Yes. Yes, they did. I’m going to show you how a real man is supposed to fuck their woman.” He cooed.

You tasted yourself when his lips grazed yours. You darted out your tongue to taste more. Alex sucked your tongue into his mouth, tickling the tip with his. You felt the pulse in his cock against your thigh. You ached for him to be inside you. You wrapped your legs around his waist. The tip of his cock grazed against your still sensitive pussy and you moaned in his mouth. Alex took his cock in his hand, stroked it a few times, lining the head with your opening.

“Do you want...” He started to say but stopped suddenly.

Marco was standing in the hallway, fully erect with his mouth agape, watching his best friend fuck his other best friend on their couch. Alex gave Marco an evil look but didn’t want you to know he was there.

“What?” You asked, trying to see what he was looking at.

He grabbed your face, kissing you wildly. He pulled away and asked. “Do you want to do this? Do you want to fuck?” He looked deep into your eyes. It felt like he was piercing your soul.

“Please, Alex. I want you. Yes. Fuck me. Treat me like a woman should be treated.” You moaned out as you felt his cock teasing your entrance.

He looked back to Marco who was now stroking himself through his boxers. Alex’s lips crashed against yours as he waved for Marco to go anywhere but here. With that same hand, he guided his cock gently inside you, allowing you to stretch slowly. He groaned at the wetness and tightness of your pussy. You gasped out as he filled you fully.

“Oh fuck! You are so gorgeous.” He growled rolling his hips up into yours.

He hooked his arms under your armpits, pulling you up to sit on his lap. You wrapped your arms around his neck. His kisses peppered down your jaw to your neck. His hands were on your hips, guiding you how he wanted. He was devouring your neck like it was a steak dinner. Bites and nips up and down each side of your neck. You couldn’t help but moan out as he was making you feel so good. He was right. No other man had ravaged you like he was at this very moment. His pace was slow and steady, each thrust brushing against your g-spot. You squirmed to roll your hips but it was no good. He had a tight grip on you. Alex instinctively knew what you wanted and began rolling your hips with his.

“Oh, Alex!” You cried out in ecstasy.

Alex looked to Marco again. He was stroking his cock slowly as he watched. Alex sighed in disbelief as his friend looked on.

You felt your core starting to feel that familiar tingle growing. Your walls contracted harder against his twitching cock. Groaning into your shoulder, Alex quickened his pace, pushing himself further in you. With each thrust, you gasped out his name as your orgasm rode through your body. You felt like you were on fire. Every nerve ending standing on end. Every touch, every thrust, everything gave you such an intense sense of pleasure, you felt like you were going to pass out. Your walls violently milked his cock. You became a quivering, moaning mess as you came on his cock and down his balls and thighs.

“Oh, Aleeeeeexxxxx!” You screamed as you rode out the remainder of your heavenly orgasm.

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” Alex roared, releasing his seed deep inside you.

You collapsed against his chest, trying to gather your senses. Alex ran his fingers through your hair and kissed the top of your head. He looked over to Marco, it looked like he had came as well. Alex shot him a look of death.

“Hey, Marco. Next time you walk in on us, you might as well come sit and watch instead of standing in the hallway like a creeper.” You mumbled loud enough against Alex’s chest to catch Marco’s ear.

Alex cackled loudly when he saw Marco turn bright red. “You might as well come in here and sit bro.” He said.

“Give me a few. I need to uhm, clean up this mess.” Marco said with a shrug and headed to the bathroom.

“Do you want him to join next time?” Alex curiously asked.

“Nah. But he can always watch. It’s exciting.” You winked, planting a kiss on Alex’s lips.

“Who would have known you were a bit of a freak?” Alex questioned in bewilderment. “What else are you willing to do, love?”

“You will have to find out now, won’t you?” You grinned as you laid back on the couch. “Now lay with me. I’m cold.”

You took his hand, guiding him to lay on top of you. Alex took the blanket off the back of his couch to cover his ass as Marco exited the bathroom. The credits were rolling on the screen from the movie you were supposed to be watching.

Marco sat in a chair to the side of Alex and you, looking all sheepish.

“No worries dude. She liked it. She said you could watch any time. But she’s mine. You can’t touch.” Alex said with a possessiveness to his tone.

“Find a movie, Alex. Maybe we can give Marco another show soon.” You cooed, licking your lips and eyeing Marco up and down.

“Whatever you wish gorgeous.” Alex sighed, picking up the remote to search the menu for another movie.


End file.
